Daughter of the Moon
by Juli-Jules
Summary: Anaria has been living in the Lotus Hotel and Casino since she was twelve. She has been there since the Casino had started, next thing she knows shes running away from the lotus eaters, and finds herself at the bottom of Half-blood Hill. How did she get from Chicago, to New York in a day and a half? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was cold in the morning, and the sky was a brilliant color of orange. The coldness biting at my nose and cheeks. I had traveled all night, and was terrified they might catch up. I was tired, weak, and hungry. I was still trying to process what had happened the night before. I had the feeling that I had left the place that I had refuge in for years, but unlike the others I had remembered everyone who had come and left.

Only, once did I ever make a friend. but her and her little brother, around my age, had left suddenly by a man in a black suit. They didn't have time to say good-bye, but I'm sure there was a good reason. The girl's name had been Bianca Di Angelo, her little brother is named Nico Di Angelo. they were the only comfort I had for years. They probably don't even remember me. The place where I had sought refuge for is called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I had seen the place go to what it is today. I had run in there when Gaea's minions were chasing me. But I had lost my satchel, my only comfort then was by bow and arrows.

That was then, but this is now. Now I was running through a forest trying to get to the place where the voice had told me to, saying that it was the only place now save for me. Camp Half Blood. As, I ran I pulled my parka tighter around me. My boots were muddy up to my knees. It was a good thing I had two extra outfits in my satchel. The lotus eaters had been chasing me since yesterday. I silently vowed not to stop until I got to this Camp Half Blood.

I ran until midday. Resting long enough to eat some beef jerky,and drink some water. I ran until sunset when I saw the outline of a hill with tees and one tree in the middle. I saw something glittering on the lower branches. I had read enough books on Greek Mythology to recognize the golden fleece when I saw it. But was that a dragon guarding it. I held my bow, and drew an arrow, if the thing attacked. That's when someone in red armor came charging down the hill, with a sword

brandished screaming " For Ares!" it took me a second to realize that they meant the god of war. I only had enough time to side step their sword, grab their arm, and rip the sword from their grip. After, I had them in an arm lock I knocked off their helmet, and found a girl with red hair glaring up at me. She had the coldest stare I had ever seen. Just then a boy with black hair came tearing through the trees, well he more stumbled out, rolled down the hill. And landed flat on his back. He sat up saw the situation, and laughed. he sat up after a few minutes still snickering and said " Did you really take down Clarisse?" " I was confused and to weak after my long run that I could barely stand. My knees buckled, and my vision went black.

Chapter 2

When, I awoke there was two girls standing above me. One had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other had short choppy brown hair with little braids in it. " How are you doing?" The blonde asked. I was still a bit groggy but I was okay. They helped me sit up. And drink a soothing substance. I later learned that it was nectar the drink of the gods. Then someone came bounding up the stairs, I recognized it as the boy who had rolled down the hill. " Annabeth has she woken up yet?" he directed his question at the blonde girl. Annabeth cleared her throat and said " Why don't you ask her yourself Percy." He look on his face when he saw me was priceless! He turned beet red and said, " Well Chiron, wants to have a council and wants you there. Um what's your name again?" " Oh my name is Anaria." I replied. " Pleasure, this is Annabeth and Piper." he said gesturing to the girls. "You said something about meeting and wanting me to come?" "Ya we have to have a meeting to decide what to do with you." "Okay just let me get changed, I have cloths in my satchel." That's when I realized that my satchel and my bow and arrows were no here to be seen. Seeing how distraught I was Annabeth told Percy to go and find my things.

Percy returned about half an hour later with my things. I went to the bathroom and got into a silver T Shirt, jeans, and gray fur-lined boots. I pulled my jet black hair back into a ponytail, and went with them to the meeting.

When I stepped into the meeting room there were kids talking and I noticed the girl I took down last night, Clarisse was her name, she was a daughter of Ares. She sat there with a glare that could kill a deer. A centaur was at the head of the table he had brown hair on his head and a white stallion for the bottom. He stomped his hoof and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He gestured for us to sit down, I took the seat farthest from him as I could. Unfortunately that was only two chairs away.

Everyone sat there staring at him. He announced that we would have capture the flag after dinner tonight. Everyone cheered, but then he said "The Hermes cabin is all the way full. Does anyone have room for our new camper?" No one moved or even rustled until someone from the Apollo cabin said "What about the Hades cabin?" There was a murmur in agreement, but Percy said "Nico will comeback and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want a strange girl in his cabin." The centaur, Chiron I think his name was, nodded and said "Are you all sure that you don't have room because if you don't then she's going to have to sleep in the hunter's cabin." Everyone looked stunned apparently you weren't supposed to stay in the tuners cabin unless you were a hunter. Clarisse spoke up "Well Chiron I most certainly don't care if Ms. Silver Britches has a place to stay or not. I'm not going to take in a person like her." And I wasn't expecting her too. " I can take her in." it was Annabeth who spoke up. I was so relieved, that it was Annabeth and not someone else. Though I would not have minded if Piper had volunteered.

I didn't mind that I had to sleep in the Athena cabin. I was neat and clean, but the beds were all pushed to one side of the room. I set my satchel up against the wall and followed Annabeth to a table where there were lots of maps,and architectural things. Annabeth turned around and looked at me her eyes were a stormy gray. " You need to get some rest. There will be capture the flag after dinner, and you'll need your strength." she said in a warm tone. I smiled weakly she left and I flopped on a bunk and closed my eyes. Instantly I was a sleep, but that is also when the nightmares started.

Chapter 3

I was running through a forest I could hear something chasing me. I could hear a gentle voice telling me to run and to not stop. There were branches slapping at my face, my finely done braid was out and my hair was snapping in the wind. I saw a run down shack and thought I could hide there until the things passed. I dove for the opening, but my satchel fell as I dove. The only thing I had left were my bow and arrows. At, first there was blackness, but then something lit. There was a man standing over me, he offered me a nice place to rest. I took the offer gratefully. I saw things that happened over the years that I was there. I saw everything up until a few nights ago. I saw me running away from the glimmering Lotus Hotel and Casino. I saw the Lotus Eaters chasing after me I had barely out run them. Then I heard a vaguely familiar voice. It was a very ancient voice "I thought you were dead. since your mother killed your father, I will kill you to get back at him."

I woke up sweating and with some very worried looking campers staring at me. They all had blonde hair, and most had stormy eyes. I sat up felling embarrassed. Annabeth looked at me with concern, I looked back confused. " You were thrashing so wildly we thought you might be having a seizer." She looked embarrassed, but didn't let much of it show. "Sorry, bad dream." I muttered. Annabeth apparently didn't hear. Everyone was scampering around, trying to fix everything. "They're getting ready for dinner," she said "and we should be doing the same. The bathroom is over there, and we'll get you a change of clothes." Annabeth said rising. I picked up my satchel, and pulled out a comb and brush.

Annabeth returned a few minutes later with an orange T-shirt, and jeans. " Hurry, we need to leave in fifteen minutes." she said.I hurried into the bathroom, changed my clothes and redid my hair, being careful to get out all the snarls. Annabeth knocked and said " We've got five minutes, you about done?" there wasn't contempt in her voice, not even annoyance it was a kind tone with a little sternness. I came out the door " Sorry." I whispered " it's ok she answered back. I shoved my old , wrinkled, clothes into my satchel, and the Athena cabin took our leave for dinner. I could have sworn I saw a boy in black clothes at the edge of the woods he looked like he was limping, I too far away sure. I decided to check it out during capture the flag.

Chapter 4

We had pot roast for dinner, we burnt some of it to the gods. I thanked Athena for taking me in, I also asked her to tell my godly parent to hurry up and claim me. The actual dinner was uneventful. After desert of cookies and ice cream, Chiron pounded his hoof on the pavilion floor the friendly buzz and chatter of dinner ceased, and Chiron announced that capture the flag would start in an hour. He also announced that it would be Athena, Hermes, Hecate, and Poseidon, would go against Ares, Apollo, Nemesis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. I started getting a little sick, partly because the girl Clarisse would beat me to a pulp the next time we were alone. the other reason was because I had never played capture the flag before. Percy came jogging up to the Athena table, " So, Anaria are you ready? If your nervous then don't be I remember my first time playing, it was fun but I got attacked by a hell-hound."  
"I'm not exactly nervous, but I am a little intimidated by Clarisse. By the way Annabeth do we get to pick our own weapons?" I asked.  
"Yes, but usually we use swords, but why do you ask?"  
" Well, I was just wondering if I could use my bow and arrows."  
" I don't see why that would be a problem seeing how the Apollo cabin will be using arrows, too."  
" Okay."  
I ran to the Athena cabin and pulled on my fur-lined hunting boots, grabbed my bow and arrows, and ran back to Annabeth she was helping Percy fasten his armor. she asked me if I needed armor and I said no. We had put our flag, which was blue, we assigned Connor Stoll, and one of Annabeth's sisters who didn't look to thrilled that there was a child of Hermes standing by her and eyeing her lucky charm bracelet. I was scouting near the river's edge with Percy and Annabeth. I looked at the top of the hill, and even though I couldn't see them I knew someone was looking at me. I told Annabeth my feeling, and we started to hike the hill. When we got to the top I drew and arrow and notched it. I heard a rustling in the bushes, I locked eyes with Annabeth, and slightly tipped my head towards the bushes. She nodded and gestured to Percy, he came over with a ballpoint pen which I found odd. We went over to the bushes, and found a boy with shaggy black hair, ]he was pale, and looked like he had a wound in his side. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Nico." Percy whispered.

I could feel my eyes widen this was Nico Di Angelo, the little brother to my best friend. " It looks like he has a cut on his side." I said in a hoarse whisper. Percy shook him

" Nico." he whispered, again. Nico groaned, I could see that he had lost a lot of blood.

"We have to get him back to the house, he's lost a lot of blood." We tried to help Nico stand up, but he couldn't the gash ran from his hip to half way through the thigh. We resolved to just letting him ride on Percy's back.

We got to the river when I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I an itch in the back of my head like someone was watching me. I kept on walking, I didn't want them to know that I knew they were there. I was walking by Annabeth I whispered my feeling to her. I had already had an arrow notched which was good. I told Percy that I wanted to get a drink from the river and for him and Annabeth to go on and I would catch up with them later. I bent down to get a drink and I saw a red plume sticking up bent I pretended it wasn't there, and took a nice long drink. When, I got up and took a look around, I turned in a circle to see my surroundings, I heard someone get up and then I heard a javelin whistling towards me, I rolled out-of-the-way and shot my already cocked arrow. It pinned the person up against a tree. I went over to them careful to keep my distance, I could see that the helmet was unbuckled. I carefully knocked the helmet off it was Clarisse. I thought about leaving her there for some of her team mates to free. Her glare felt like she was sucking out my soul. I heard someone give a war yell from behind me, I saw Connor Stoll running with a red banner, that had a boar's head in the middle. He was racing for our fort but through the trees I could see at least three red plumes, I ran. I passed Connor, then stopped about three yards away, I pulled out a fart arrow slowly, and quietly I notched it. I shot it right into their little group. Green plumes rose up and they started coughing. I saw Connor Stoll running for the fort, there were at least six guys chasing him three feet away. I aimed another fart arrow at them careful not to get Connor. I shot the arrow, it found its mark. Connor reached the fort and the flag turned blue. We were victorious.

We were singing, and roasting smores not even two hours afterwards. The fire in the middle was glowing with energy as if it could go all night. Percy brought up the subject of Nico, and my stomach felt queasy. If Nico was here was Bianca? But they were my friends why would I not want to see them? I told myself that it was nothing that it was just the smores. The fire went from yellow to a sickly green, at the mention of Nico. A hush fell over the crowd. Chiron announced that he would be confined to his bed for a few days, but would be alright. Annabeth leaned over and asked me how I knew Nico.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
" You gasped when you saw him, and Percy said his name, but you gasping could've been at the gush on his leg. But you had the look of an old friend." she said.  
" I knew him and his sister Bianca when they were at the Lotus Hotel and Casino a few years back. I haven't seen them since they suddenly disappeared."  
" Anaria, how long were you in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"  
" Since, it first started." Annabeth looked troubled.  
"Then that would mean you are..." she didn't need to finish, I already knew what she was thinking. A hush fell over the crowd, all eyes were on me. I was getting nervous from all the attention. The Aphrodite girls gasped and pointed at me clothes I looked down and gasped my self I was wearing a silver traditional sleeveless Greek dress. I looked up and saw a silver moon aura floating above my head. Everyone looked to Chiron expectantly, but he was just as confused as the rest of the crowd. There was a light and a girl about sixteen appeared, she looked surprised. "Hey Thalia," someone shouted, " what brings you here?" Thalia looked around the crowd then she spotted me, she dropped to one knee and said " Welcome Anaria, Daughter of Artemis and O'rian."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was cold in the morning, and the sky was a brilliant color of orange. The coldness biting at my nose and cheeks. I had traveled all night, and was terrified they might catch up. I was tired, weak, and hungry. I was still trying to process what had happened the night before. I had the feeling that I had left the place that I had refuge in for years, but unlike the others I had remembered everyone who had come and left.

Only, once did I ever make a friend. but her and her little brother, around my age, had left suddenly by a man in a black suit. They didn't have time to say good-bye, but I'm sure there was a good reason. The girl's name had been Bianca Di Angelo, her little brother is named Nico Di Angelo. they were the only comfort I had for years. They probably don't even remember me. The place where I had sought refuge for is called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I had seen the place go to what it is today. I had run in there when Gaea's minions were chasing me. But I had lost my satchel, my only comfort then was by bow and arrows.

That was then, but this is now. Now I was running through a forest trying to get to the place where the voice had told me to, saying that it was the only place now save for me. Camp Half Blood. As, I ran I pulled my parka tighter around me. My boots were muddy up to my knees. It was a good thing I had two extra outfits in my satchel. The lotus eaters had been chasing me since yesterday. I silently vowed not to stop until I got to this Camp Half Blood.

I ran until midday. Resting long enough to eat some beef jerky,and drink some water. I ran until sunset when I saw the outline of a hill with tees and one tree in the middle. I saw something glittering on the lower branches. I had read enough books on Greek Mythology to recognize the golden fleece when I saw it. But was that a dragon guarding it. I held my bow, and drew an arrow, if the thing attacked. That's when someone in red armor came charging down the hill, with a sword

brandished screaming " For Ares!" it took me a second to realize that they meant the god of war. I only had enough time to side step their sword, grab their arm, and rip the sword from their grip. After, I had them in an arm lock I knocked off their helmet, and found a girl with red hair glaring up at me. She had the coldest stare I had ever seen. Just then a boy with black hair came tearing through the trees, well he more stumbled out, rolled down the hill. And landed flat on his back. He sat up saw the situation, and laughed. he sat up after a few minutes still snickering and said " Did you really take down Clarisse?" " I was confused and to weak after my long run that I could barely stand. My knees buckled, and my vision went black.

Chapter 2

When, I awoke there was two girls standing above me. One had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other had short choppy brown hair with little braids in it. " How are you doing?" The blonde asked. I was still a bit groggy but I was okay. They helped me sit up. And drink a soothing substance. I later learned that it was nectar the drink of the gods. Then someone came bounding up the stairs, I recognized it as the boy who had rolled down the hill. " Annabeth has she woken up yet?" he directed his question at the blonde girl. Annabeth cleared her throat and said " Why don't you ask her yourself Percy." He look on his face when he saw me was priceless! He turned beet red and said, " Well Chiron, wants to have a council and wants you there. Um what's your name again?" " Oh my name is Anaria." I replied. " Pleasure, this is Annabeth and Piper." he said gesturing to the girls. "You said something about meeting and wanting me to come?" "Ya we have to have a meeting to decide what to do with you." "Okay just let me get changed, I have cloths in my satchel." That's when I realized that my satchel and my bow and arrows were no here to be seen. Seeing how distraught I was Annabeth told Percy to go and find my things.

Percy returned about half an hour later with my things. I went to the bathroom and got into a silver T Shirt, jeans, and gray fur-lined boots. I pulled my jet black hair back into a ponytail, and went with them to the meeting.

When I stepped into the meeting room there were kids talking and I noticed the girl I took down last night, Clarisse was her name, she was a daughter of Ares. She sat there with a glare that could kill a deer. A centaur was at the head of the table he had brown hair on his head and a white stallion for the bottom. He stomped his hoof and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He gestured for us to sit down, I took the seat farthest from him as I could. Unfortunately that was only two chairs away.

Everyone sat there staring at him. He announced that we would have capture the flag after dinner tonight. Everyone cheered, but then he said "The Hermes cabin is all the way full. Does anyone have room for our new camper?" No one moved or even rustled until someone from the Apollo cabin said "What about the Hades cabin?" There was a murmur in agreement, but Percy said "Nico will comeback and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want a strange girl in his cabin." The centaur, Chiron I think his name was, nodded and said "Are you all sure that you don't have room because if you don't then she's going to have to sleep in the hunter's cabin." Everyone looked stunned apparently you weren't supposed to stay in the tuners cabin unless you were a hunter. Clarisse spoke up "Well Chiron I most certainly don't care if Ms. Silver Britches has a place to stay or not. I'm not going to take in a person like her." And I wasn't expecting her too. " I can take her in." it was Annabeth who spoke up. I was so relieved, that it was Annabeth and not someone else. Though I would not have minded if Piper had volunteered.

I didn't mind that I had to sleep in the Athena cabin. I was neat and clean, but the beds were all pushed to one side of the room. I set my satchel up against the wall and followed Annabeth to a table where there were lots of maps,and architectural things. Annabeth turned around and looked at me her eyes were a stormy gray. " You need to get some rest. There will be capture the flag after dinner, and you'll need your strength." she said in a warm tone. I smiled weakly she left and I flopped on a bunk and closed my eyes. Instantly I was a sleep, but that is also when the nightmares started.

Chapter 3

I was running through a forest I could hear something chasing me. I could hear a gentle voice telling me to run and to not stop. There were branches slapping at my face, my finely done braid was out and my hair was snapping in the wind. I saw a run down shack and thought I could hide there until the things passed. I dove for the opening, but my satchel fell as I dove. The only thing I had left were my bow and arrows. At, first there was blackness, but then something lit. There was a man standing over me, he offered me a nice place to rest. I took the offer gratefully. I saw things that happened over the years that I was there. I saw everything up until a few nights ago. I saw me running away from the glimmering Lotus Hotel and Casino. I saw the Lotus Eaters chasing after me I had barely out run them. Then I heard a vaguely familiar voice. It was a very ancient voice "I thought you were dead. since your mother killed your father, I will kill you to get back at him."

I woke up sweating and with some very worried looking campers staring at me. They all had blonde hair, and most had stormy eyes. I sat up felling embarrassed. Annabeth looked at me with concern, I looked back confused. " You were thrashing so wildly we thought you might be having a seizer." She looked embarrassed, but didn't let much of it show. "Sorry, bad dream." I muttered. Annabeth apparently didn't hear. Everyone was scampering around, trying to fix everything. "They're getting ready for dinner," she said "and we should be doing the same. The bathroom is over there, and we'll get you a change of clothes." Annabeth said rising. I picked up my satchel, and pulled out a comb and brush.

Annabeth returned a few minutes later with an orange T-shirt, and jeans. " Hurry, we need to leave in fifteen minutes." she said.I hurried into the bathroom, changed my clothes and redid my hair, being careful to get out all the snarls. Annabeth knocked and said " We've got five minutes, you about done?" there wasn't contempt in her voice, not even annoyance it was a kind tone with a little sternness. I came out the door " Sorry." I whispered " it's ok she answered back. I shoved my old , wrinkled, clothes into my satchel, and the Athena cabin took our leave for dinner. I could have sworn I saw a boy in black clothes at the edge of the woods he looked like he was limping, I too far away sure. I decided to check it out during capture the flag.

Chapter 4

We had pot roast for dinner, we burnt some of it to the gods. I thanked Athena for taking me in, I also asked her to tell my godly parent to hurry up and claim me. The actual dinner was uneventful. After desert of cookies and ice cream, Chiron pounded his hoof on the pavilion floor the friendly buzz and chatter of dinner ceased, and Chiron announced that capture the flag would start in an hour. He also announced that it would be Athena, Hermes, Hecate, and Poseidon, would go against Ares, Apollo, Nemesis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. I started getting a little sick, partly because the girl Clarisse would beat me to a pulp the next time we were alone. the other reason was because I had never played capture the flag before. Percy came jogging up to the Athena table, " So, Anaria are you ready? If your nervous then don't be I remember my first time playing, it was fun but I got attacked by a hell-hound."  
"I'm not exactly nervous, but I am a little intimidated by Clarisse. By the way Annabeth do we get to pick our own weapons?" I asked.  
"Yes, but usually we use swords, but why do you ask?"  
" Well, I was just wondering if I could use my bow and arrows."  
" I don't see why that would be a problem seeing how the Apollo cabin will be using arrows, too."  
" Okay."  
I ran to the Athena cabin and pulled on my fur-lined hunting boots, grabbed my bow and arrows, and ran back to Annabeth she was helping Percy fasten his armor. she asked me if I needed armor and I said no. We had put our flag, which was blue, we assigned Connor Stoll, and one of Annabeth's sisters who didn't look to thrilled that there was a child of Hermes standing by her and eyeing her lucky charm bracelet. I was scouting near the river's edge with Percy and Annabeth. I looked at the top of the hill, and even though I couldn't see them I knew someone was looking at me. I told Annabeth my feeling, and we started to hike the hill. When we got to the top I drew and arrow and notched it. I heard a rustling in the bushes, I locked eyes with Annabeth, and slightly tipped my head towards the bushes. She nodded and gestured to Percy, he came over with a ballpoint pen which I found odd. We went over to the bushes, and found a boy with shaggy black hair, ]he was pale, and looked like he had a wound in his side. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Nico." Percy whispered.

I could feel my eyes widen this was Nico Di Angelo, the little brother to my best friend. " It looks like he has a cut on his side." I said in a hoarse whisper. Percy shook him

" Nico." he whispered, again. Nico groaned, I could see that he had lost a lot of blood.

"We have to get him back to the house, he's lost a lot of blood." We tried to help Nico stand up, but he couldn't the gash ran from his hip to half way through the thigh. We resolved to just letting him ride on Percy's back.

We got to the river when I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I an itch in the back of my head like someone was watching me. I kept on walking, I didn't want them to know that I knew they were there. I was walking by Annabeth I whispered my feeling to her. I had already had an arrow notched which was good. I told Percy that I wanted to get a drink from the river and for him and Annabeth to go on and I would catch up with them later. I bent down to get a drink and I saw a red plume sticking up bent I pretended it wasn't there, and took a nice long drink. When, I got up and took a look around, I turned in a circle to see my surroundings, I heard someone get up and then I heard a javelin whistling towards me, I rolled out-of-the-way and shot my already cocked arrow. It pinned the person up against a tree. I went over to them careful to keep my distance, I could see that the helmet was unbuckled. I carefully knocked the helmet off it was Clarisse. I thought about leaving her there for some of her team mates to free. Her glare felt like she was sucking out my soul. I heard someone give a war yell from behind me, I saw Connor Stoll running with a red banner, that had a boar's head in the middle. He was racing for our fort but through the trees I could see at least three red plumes, I ran. I passed Connor, then stopped about three yards away, I pulled out a fart arrow slowly, and quietly I notched it. I shot it right into their little group. Green plumes rose up and they started coughing. I saw Connor Stoll running for the fort, there were at least six guys chasing him three feet away. I aimed another fart arrow at them careful not to get Connor. I shot the arrow, it found its mark. Connor reached the fort and the flag turned blue. We were victorious.

We were singing, and roasting smores not even two hours afterwards. The fire in the middle was glowing with energy as if it could go all night. Percy brought up the subject of Nico, and my stomach felt queasy. If Nico was here was Bianca? But they were my friends why would I not want to see them? I told myself that it was nothing that it was just the smores. The fire went from yellow to a sickly green, at the mention of Nico. A hush fell over the crowd. Chiron announced that he would be confined to his bed for a few days, but would be alright. Annabeth leaned over and asked me how I knew Nico.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
" You gasped when you saw him, and Percy said his name, but you gasping, could've been at the gush on his leg. But you had the look of an old friend." she said.  
" I knew him and his sister Bianca when they were at the Lotus Hotel and Casino a few years back. I haven't seen them since they suddenly disappeared."  
" Anaria, how long were you in the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"  
" Since, it first started." Annabeth looked troubled.  
"Then that would mean you are..." she didn't need to finish, I already knew what she was thinking. A hush fell over the crowd, all eyes were on me. I was getting nervous from all the attention. The Aphrodite girls gasped and pointed at me clothes I looked down and gasped my self I was wearing a silver traditional sleeveless Greek dress. I looked up and saw a silver moon aura floating above my head. Everyone looked to Chiron expectantly, but he was just as confused as the rest of the crowd. There was a light and a girl about sixteen appeared, she looked surprised. "Hey Thalia," someone shouted, " what brings you here?" Thalia looked around the crowd then she spotted me, she dropped to one knee and said " Welcome Anaria, Daughter of Artemis and O'rian."

Chapter 5

I was stunned. Artemis was THE maiden goddess, and she wasn't the kind to break oaths. There were many gasps from the crowd. Chiron looked as though it had just dawned on him who I was. I felt the weight of my quiver on my back. Leo, a Hephaestus kid, came running from the big house like a mad man. " Nico is awake." He said panting. I jumped up along with Percy and Annabeth. I ran to the big house and up to the nurse room. Nico was sitting up in bed, with a cup of nector. I just stood there like a rock staring at him my eyes were full of tears that had started to leak down my face. Percy and Annabeth arrived shortly. I hurried and wiped away my tears. " Nico," Percy said, " Welcome back."

The next morning I was up early and was jogging around the strawberry fields listening to Demons, Imagine Dragons. I saw Nico over by the forest, leaning up against a tree. I went over to him and said " Hey." He looked at me with those dark brown eyes. He looked so much like how I had seen him last, but he had an ere of more experience. "Hi." He answered. "You don't remember me do you?" I asked. He looked at me like I was kinda crazy. "Should I?" He asked. I was a little hurt, we had had a pretty good time at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. "I knew you and your sister when you were at the Lotus Hotel and Casino." His jaw tensed. Gosh that kid shouldn't do that. "I think I remember you is your name Andrea?"

"Anaria." I corrected. He looked at me like he was greatful. "I don't have much of my sister left. She joined Artimis' hunters, then went on a quest and got herself killed, trying to bring me back a toy, for my stupid mythomagic game." His eyes were down cast. I was stunned I hadn't known Bianca had passed away. I put my hands in my silver jacket and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and just stared at it. It was a picture of me, Bianca, and Nico at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I knew that I didn't need this. I offered it to Nico, he looked up and saw me offering it. He took it and smiled. "I had forgotten that we were this close." I could see a little light in his eyes. This made me feel like I had actually accomplished something since coming to camp. The sun was coming into the valley casting a vibrant glow on the strawberries. Nico got up and said "We should go back to our cabins, before we get in trouble. Come on I'll walk you."

Chapter 6

Walking back to the cabins was kinda awkward. our hands were to our sides and they kept bumping each other. Eventually, I just put my hands in my pocket. "So," I said once we were at my cabin, "Your the son of Hades." He nodded. Still kinda awkward, why would you say that Anaria do you want to make the guy uncomfortable. I silently cursed myself for saying that. He bid me good morning and left to his cabin. Gosh he had a nice build, stop it, he's your dead friend's little brother, your age,with piercing brown eyes. I turned and walked in.

I saw the dress that had appeared on me last night, on my bed. A horn sounded in the distance. I washed up, pulled my hair back, and left the cabin in my sliver don't mess T- shirt,jeans, and my running shoes. I was walking to the dining pavilion, when I saw Nico coming out of his cabin. I hurried and walked past hoping he didn't see me. There's just a little bit of awkwardness between me and that kid. I had liked him when he was at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He looked so much older now. He still looked thin though. I saw Piper and ran to her to catch up. "Hey" I panted. She smiled at me, and returned a mutual greeting. I was kinda uncertain about where I was supposed to sit, and she directed me to the table of Artemis. I was so thankful. This morning was cold cereal. I burnt part of it to Artemis thanking her for my safe journey, and to send me something of recognition. I ate my breakfast in silence, very well aware that there were people staring at me. Chiron was at the front table looking at me as if I was that one hair that just wouldn't go down no matter how many times he tried to comb it down. I all the sudden I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up and walked out of the dining pavilion, all eyes following me.

I was getting ready for cabin inspection, I put all my spare clothes in a drawer along with my satchel ( which came along with the outfit last night.) my bow and arrows were hung up on the wall, beside the mirror, which I never used. I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Piper walk in. She had to say my name before I noticed she was there.

We sat down on my bed, she apologized on behalf of everyone for people gawking at me and that she understood how it felt to have people just stare at you. Ofcourse she did she was th. daughter of Aphrodite, for Petes sake. she told me that when she was claimed she the blessing of Aphrodite, and that it lasted for a few days. Suddenly my heart went out to the poor girl. She asked me if there was anything bothering me. I told her about Nico, and how he had seemed to age and I hadn't when in truth we were actually the same age. "Well actully when you first came," she said, " you looked like you were 12. After you were claimed you aged almost instantly, now you look like your 16. Haven't you noticed?" "I haven't looked in the mirror snide I got here." I said shyly. Piper guided me over to the mirror, I gasped, I didn't look like a puny 12 year old anymore. I looked like a mid teenager. "That's why everyone has been staring at you." I blushed. There was a knock on my door. We turned, and Annabeth was standing there with a clipboard. "Time, for inspection." She said.

Chapter 7

That night we were singing campfire songs. The mood was bright and cheerful. A typical day at Camp Half-Blood was over. A little after inspection me, Piper, and Annabeth were at the archery range, when a girl with bright red hair came up. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. Tonight she was sitting by Annabeth singing sling with us. When all the sudden her eyes clouded and green smoke billowed from her mouth she spoke in a raspy voice saying:

_Through the mountains you must travel_

_Through trails, and tribulations you will reach _

_The place of your birth, and defeat what had beguiled you first_

_With death and moon you will defeat_

_And find your friends _

_at the shrine of the starting_

_You shall be saved Daughter of the Moon._

Her eyes cleared and she fainted. This must've happened often because two Apollo guys were waiting to catch her. I was stunned because she had been looking right at me when she said all that. Everyone was looking a Chiron who was looking at me. His eyea staring into the depths of my soul. "What does it mean Chiron?" Clarisse asked. "I only know one thing for certain." He said his eyes never leaving me," 'the moon' means you. Daughter of Artemis."

Now everyone was looking at me, which was kinda intimidating. I closed my eyes then opened them, yep this wasn't a bad dream. Everyone started murmuring. Chiron put up a hand for them to be silent. "So that must mean that 'death' means Nico." Someone said from the crowd. I looked down so I wouldn't have to meet anyones eyes. "That means that you can pick one more person." Annabeth said. I would need a good strategist by my side, of I was going to proceed. I would need a good talker, that was very convincing, and someone who was good at fixing problems. I couldn't find all that in one person. Piper suddenly jumped up and said " I want to go, with you Anaria. My boyfriend went on a quest a few months ago and the prophecy said ' you will find your friends at the shrine of the starting' I think that ' friends means Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Jason." Her voice cracked when she said Jason. "You can come." I said. " That makes three people, no more." Chiron announced. Everyone got up and walked to their cabins. As I lay on my bed that night I contemplated the prophecy. What was it saying? What did it mean? My eye lids were heavy, they slowly went down, and I was off to The Island of Dreams.

Chapter 8


End file.
